Simplify the following expression: ${-7+2(-12x+3)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {2(}\gray{-12x+3}{)} $ $ -7 {-24x+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -24x {-7 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -24x {-1}$ The simplified expression is $-24x-1$